I not superman, that doesn't mean I'm not strong
by ComedyxTragedy
Summary: Whitney Krytill, has been in love The Man of Steel all her life. Just one Problem. He doesn't know. as a matter of fact He doesn't even know she exist. Try as she may will she ever get his attention?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Cause I _ain't superman,_ doesn't mean I'm not _strong._**

She looked over at him, her expression dull. Of course he wouldn't notice. Even if she declared it for the _whole world_... But she was far too much of a coward to tell any one. Instead she watches him live his life just hoping he realizes she's alive  
He didn't of course, and she couldn't say anything that would make him. She was active as an underwater fire. He walked by and she let out a sigh. How long could this go on? His not seeing her, her useless attempts at conversation. Pretty damn long, he has proven such so far right?  
She walked to the back of the coffee house, and threw out the garbage. Utterly hopeless! 'But then again what did I expect? Clark and I went to highschool together and he didn't even notice me then.' She thinks to herself. With a heavy sigh she re-enters the coffee shop owned by the notorious Lex Luther. She watches the crowd thin out and die out completely. 'At least I'm getting through collage' she thinks after locking up the shop.

She rubs her hands together freezing, it was freezing cold. She could run home, but what if someone saw? Why risk the exposure she wasn't to far from home. If a quiet dorm room could be called home that is. A car slowed down beside her. She ignored it, they wouldn't be able to harm her anyway. "Hello, Miss Krytill need a ride home?" She looked at the car, it was Lionel, her bosses father.

-

"Oh no I wouldn't want to put you through the trouble Mr. Luther." He smiles at Me Charmingly and his driver stops. Of course Mr. Luther disregard what ever I say I don't mind nope not at all.

"It's no trouble." I roll my eyes and slid into the car. He reenters and closes the door. Well this is going to be awkward.

"So how are your studies coming?" I smirk. This won't be so bad.

"Perfect I'm in my _**7th**_ year of studying. One more and working in hospitals." As the best damn Er doctor in town! But I don't say that, I only smile. Lionel laughs.

"Congratulations Miss Krytill! Any other student would only have **_two years_** done by this time." I shrug, I've got nothing else to do. I take the extra classes for early graduation, I'm saving up for a car and trying to impress the scholarship committee.

"Thank you Mr. Luther! That means a lot to me." As do other things but, we're not talking about that.

"Now I was wondering if you would like to work as my secretary instead of in Lex's Small time investment." Small time investment? Oh the coffee shop. I take a look at his face he's being utterly sincere. Wow.

"Why?" that may have sounded rude but I really do want to know.

"I just think it would look better for when you go to the hospitals looking for a job." I smile and accept. Of course I would. I thank Him graciously. When we arrive at my Collage I get out and walk up to my dorm. I make it up to my room with no disturbances and fall asleep.

I wake with a groan, why am I here again? To get a degree, I answer. With a yawn I shower then dress. Class goes by and I prepare for my final day at the coffee shop. With a quick glance in all directions I rush off. I slide in unnoticed by those few frequent customers the talon seems to attract. With one of my rare smiles I brew up my first but last pot of coffee. I lean up against the counter maybe Clark will stop by...

The bell jingles and my head snaps up, oh its her. Lana, I wonder if I tell her this is my last day, if she'll tell Lex. "Hey Lana!" I call she looks to me with a bright smile, that doesn't reach her eyes. I _hear_ her heart rate pick up and wonder why she's so nervous.

"Hey Whitney." she walks over to the counter and grabs a muffin. I shake my head not really caring. She is dating the boss.

"I won't be here much longer so keep this place kickin' for me kay?" She looks puzzled which leaves me grinning. "I got a better paying job." She frowns but nods none the less.

"Oh well take care." I smile, and you go get...nice thoughts...

"I'll try. Tell Lex I quit." She nods. The door opens once more. It seems like someone decided to grant me my wish. Besides me Lana stiffened as Clark drew near. I put on my big smile. He doesn't even see it, just turns to Lana. His eyes glaze over me as if I weren't there. Biting my lip I clean out one of the cups for espresso. They exchange words. Lana stiff and angry Clark tired and hurting. I let out a frustrated growl, he was so wrapped up in her, as I was him. The cup slipped from my grasp and shattered. I pick up a few shards only to end up slicing my fingers. I try ignoring the blood and only get more cuts.

"Hey, why don't you get those cleaned up." Startled my eyes met two grey ones and my heart must have stopped I was so shocked. A smile slips onto my face despite the mess.

"Nah I wanna clean this up first." If only you knew your concern wasn't needed. These would be gone in a few seconds anyway. His brow furrowed but I turn back to the task at hand. The door slams shut and my head snaps up. I see Clark's expression a wipe off my hands, oh Lana. I rush out after her I step into the rode cursing how dark it was. Suddenly I'm knocked off my feet, with a jolt I realize I'm airborne but for how long. The answer comes when I hit the ground with a _painful thud_. The squeal of tires tells me whoever it was won't be stopping to apologize. I hear a a set of footsteps, accompanied with a familiar heartbeat. I sit up slowly holding onto my aching head. Of course I'd wear the **_Achilles Chain_** today. Clark crouches down to my level, looking worried, I smile at him weakly. "Are you okay?" I try to nod but my head throbs and tear fly to my eyes. "I'll bring you to th hospital." I want to say thank you, but this damn chain! My eyes close and I fall into a world of darkness.

The beeping of a heart rate monitor brings me out of my dreamless sleep. I look around, sure enough I'm in a hospital. Rustling alerted me that a nurse was nearby. I hop out of the bed only to come a hair away from crashing down. Did they not remove the chian when examining me? A quick look tells me they did not but they did take away all my clothes and leave me with this hospital wear. Shaking my head and detaching the IV needles from my skin I draw back the curtain. "Excuse me but could you tell me how I got here and why I'm in here?"

The nurse looks up from her work and at me.

"I don't know myself but I could fetch your doctor for you." I nod hoping it's Doctor Carteroth, my parents and I went to him for years. He knew not to draw blood. To my relief Both him and his wife come into my hospital room.

"How you feeling Whit?" She asks ruffling up my bed head.

"Like I got hit by a sack of bricks." I said shakily, the pain in my head returning.

"Well something like that." Keyed up I sit up only to have Dr. Carteroth push me back down

"wait what do you mean." his wife smiles and sits besides me. I smile a bit knowing what was coming next, a set of questions. Being family friends with these two made things so predictable..

"Well what do you remember?" I look at her and let out a sigh, not my usual love struck one. A frustrated one.

"Not much. I was working and Clark and Lana had a disagreement I think. I don't even know. But she left and I went after her. After that I woke up here. In a hospital gown." I grumble out the last part making them both laugh.

"What I'm concerned about is" His voice drops into a whisper "how the car was able to injure you." I grin and feel my lip split. I pull out my chain and the doctors eyes widen.

"You found it!" His wife whispers. I nod. "But where? And When?" I look away. We were supposed to go together. But they were busy.

"Last weekend. In Greece. I'm sorry I went without you two it's just" Mrs. Carteroth was with a patient, she's a physiologist. And Dr. Cateroth was in the emergency room. Since the death of my parents these to have looked after me as if I were their own.

"I'm glad your okay! Next time just come get me." the Doctor told me strictly. I smile at him.

"Oh I got a few other items as well." Gold, but that was for the museum, They understood immediately and smiled at me.

"You could always become an archeologist." My nose scrunched up. How boring!

"Nah, I'd rather not. So tell me what happened." Mrs. Carteroth nodded and began.

"So He brought you here and left you in our capable hands." She finished. Clark saved me! Clark! Well not saved since I didn't need help but, wow. He helped me!

"So this guy, it was a hit and run?" they nodded and I shook my head disgusted. My door opened and in walked Lana. I sit up and peer at her sorry expression. My parents I mean the Cateroths leave without a word. Lana sets down a bouquet of flowers and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Whitney, I'm so sorry. I heard about your accident and I feel like it's all my fault. How can I make it up to you?" I shake my head and laughter escapes my throat.

"Lana, it's not your fault. The only thing you could do for me is" I blink back tears. This is hard. I really have no logical reason to say it. But I love him, and he deserves happiness. "Make up with Clark." her sorry expression quickly becomes shocked. "I don't know what happened between you two. But a friendship no a love like yours shouldn't be thrown away." The door to my room opens and in walk Clark. I can tell he heard everything I just said. Lana takes one last look at me before rushing out. Over her shoulder she calls out "I hope you get better!"

Clark puts down a single flower. Not a rose or a lily, just one of the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. It's beauty takes my breath away and I smile up at him.

"Whitney?" I guess he rememberers.

"Yes?" He smiles at me, then shifts awkwardly.

"Are you feeling better?" I laugh. I'm in a hospital attached to a heart rate monitor. And he ask if I'm feeling better? _I love this guy_.

"I could be better." he nods and sit on the chair by my bedside.

"Thanks, but" he sighs sadly. I can tell he was talking about Lana.

"Clark, I know you love her." He looks up but I stop him. "Don't worry I just know. You can't give up. Not on love. Not now or ever. Other wise How would you know? If she loves you back or not?" He blinks at me. Maybe I confused him. Oh no! "And besides the Doctors they told me what happened. I should be saying thank you. So come here." Confused he leans forward. I Hug Him and give him a peck on the cheeks. "Now go after her." Clark shakes his head and takes his seat.

**"She's getting married."**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't want to know

EmoStats: I don't own Smallville. Hope you like this one! Happy Christmas

* * *

I must of heard wrong, Lana Lang, was getting married. And from the pain I see in Clark's eyes it's not to him. My mouth felt dry as I stared at his distant expression. He wants her. No it's deeper than the usual man yearning he loves her. I dig my fingers into my palms and sigh sadly. He doesn't blink just keep staring off into space.

"It doesn't matter though" I tell him softly. He turns to me, and I know I caught his attention. "Love is a strange thing. Though this seems like it's the end it's not. Don't you Dare Think that! Somehow it'll come around. And you'll be together forever." I finish not sure who that was for. Me or him. He smiles at me and I return it.

"She's marrying Lex, Whitney." I laughed, ignoring the too familiar sting in my eyes, the sting that only comes because of him.

"It doesn't matter who it is. She'll always love you! I pity Lex, Lana won't look at him the way she looks at you. She won't stay with him for hours doing nothing just enjoying each others company. He'll never hear her say 'I Love You' and mean it, in except in the prison of his dreams." I held onto the button that calls back my doctors. Smiling softly at Clark.

Dr. Cateroth walked into the room with a big smile. "Excuse me Clark but Whitney needs to get some rest" Clark waves goodbye and exits the room before I Turn To The Dr.

"Thanks." I bite my lip and smile at him. "We'll take your Chain off later so you can get out of here. Hows that sound?"

"Perfect!" He grins at my enthusiasm before injecting me with sedatives.

I sit up slowly and clutch my aching head. With a jolt I realize, I can hear it. The steady beating of my heart, the soft whispers of the rain, the shuffle of feet on the hospital tiles. My hearing hasn't been this sharp since, well since. My hand automatically goes to clutch the chain that rest on my neck. It wasn't there. I smile to myself, and spot it resting on the table beside me. The needles were out and I assumed I was free to go. I stood up grabbed my clothes and changed into them.

I smile to myself_ bitterly_. Of course the one time I put on my chain, I get hit by a car. Not only that, I finally get to spend time with Clark. The one and only Clark Kent! Instead of having a normal conversation, I encourage him to go after Lana! I know he doesn't think of me that way, actually I know he doesn't think of me at all. I grab my flower and walk out of my hospital room. Much to my surprise I met no one on my way out. Not a soul blocked me from getting to the exit, which was nice.

I step out into the evening rain, where could everyone be? What were they all doing? The sound of distant bells reaches my ears. Not today, please God, not today! I run to the church the bells where coming from and sneak in slowly. In the balcony I look down at a regular church service and sink to my knees. Why am I so scared for him?

I stand and race to my dorm room. I missed about two days of class, and I was running late. I take in my appearance as it is reflected from a doorway window. I looked fine, there would be no need to change. I step into my room grab my books and head out. I stop finally noticing the many get well soon balloons, flowers, candies, bears. Next time I'll lock my door.

I get to my Class and sit down. The day passes rather quickly and I head to the coffee shop. I open the door and stop, in the doorway with a laugh. A few heads turn at the sound and I shake my head. I had forgotten I no longer worked here.

I was acting foolish again. I work for Mr. Luther now. I walk towards his building and ring the bell. A sercurity guards opens it and stares me down.

"Yes?" I snap. He blinks and ask what business I have hear. _**"I'm Whitney Krytil**_. Mr. Luther's secretary." He lets me in and shows me to Lionel's office. I knock on the door and wait till he allows me to open it.

"Ah Miss Krytill I wasn't expecting you for a few days." I smirk. I happen to heal faster then others.

"Oh I could leave if you'd like." He waves my request away and gestures for me to sit.

"Recently I was talking to Dr. Carteroth and he said a few things that caught my interest. Where exactly is this going? "I'm sure your wondering where this is going. I know your not from here." Of course. Everyone knew that. I was the quiet city girl from no other then NYC! I could already see this would be a waste of my time, I could be **studying**. "I know your from Krypton." Time seemed to slow down as I stared into Lionel's eyes. Am I being pranked? Is he reading cue cards? How the hell could something like this get out. I hardly ever use my powers I was so careful. Now this man was sitting here telling me, he knew. He knew about my origin. My sweet smile disappears and a glare takes it's place.

"So? What will you do Mr. Luther? Tell the world? No one would believe you. They'd lock you up real tight and stick you in a looney bin." He just laughed. As if he wasn't about to destroy my life. The one I worked so hard for. My fingers leave_ dents_ in my palm so deep I draw blood. The Rusty scent disgust me but not as much as this monster.

"No I want to tell you about those who are just like you. And those you should avoid." Just like me? Did he really say that? Are there people I can trust out there? Then again he also said people I should avoid. Should I trade my semi happy life for this life full of knowledge?

"I need to think." I could tell he hadn't thought this would be my answer. I sit Indian style in my Chair and thinking hard. How many out there are like me? Do they mean me harm do I really want to know. No, they'll be just like Clark. To good to notice me. I don't want to be rejected by my own kind as for the danger..."Just tell me whom I need to stay away from I don't care about to know whose is like me. Don't tell them about me eighter."

"Well then, "he smiles and I can see the confusion is his eyes. That man musta been a lady killer in his prime. "My son has an unnatural obsession with anything or anyone that will increase his power. And you are one of those people." I gasp. Has Lex known? All this time I bring my hand to my mouth in shock. "He is unaware of this. I though it would be best to take you out of his sight before he discovered this." I smile and remove my hand. My heart starts up again and I calm down. "Stay away from the government and anyone with green meteor rocks." I roll my eyes. I could have told him that. I roll eyes and stand.

"Thank You, for this information. I believe their was no actual job." When Mr. Luther nods I roll my eyes, great now I need a new job!

I exit the building while rolling my eyes. Stupid Stupid so stupid. What a waste of time! Before Crossing the road I check to make sure no cars are coming, no need to get hit again. I cross the road and make my way to the bookstore. Upon entering I see no other then Lex Luther.

What a small world. I walk in and to the back of the shop towards then anime/manga section. I love these stories. I laugh as I take one off a self. Not a manga a D.C. comic.

"Now I thought, I was the only one who liked those." I froze. Of course, but turn none the less. How could I be sure Lionel told the truth?

"Don't even joke. These are pretty good." He grins and sits down beside me.

"So why'd you quit?" I smile I had always like this rich kid. He was sharp, funny, sly, romantic. He'd given me a job, and he seemed caring... almost.

"Well er-" He held up a hand cutting me off.

"Please no Bull shit." I laugh. Maybe Lionel was wring. Lex is to nice to be a jerk.

"Too much of one person. Ya know, what it's like seeing this person guy again and again, and knowing that they'll never notice?"

Lex nodded."But I usually take a stand and tell them. At one point Lana didn't know who I was. Now where're getting married." Yes but Lana doesn't love you. "How are you doing by the way?" I raise a brow. How does everyone know I was in the hospital? He hold my wrist up by my _orange hospital bracelet _and it all clicks. I'm wearing light clothes with a bright orange bracelet, a hospital bracelet to be exact. Of course everyone knew. Can any one say ooops?

"Oh hahaha" He smiles when I laugh and I want to roll my eyes. "I forgot about that." He chuckles and I try not to to no avail. "Anyway I'm fine no worries." My cell goes off and I excuse myself. Answering I realize it was Oliver.

-

Lex watches Whitney on the phone with whom ever it was. There was something strange about that girl. Not a special Strange Like Clark just strange. Hmm Clark, Lex smiled at the thought. Sure the smile was bitter but it was a smile no the less. Are You happy now Clark? He thought viciously. You didn't trust me, you turned away when all I offered was kindness. And now I'm marrying Lana. It was perfect, Lex would break Clark and marry Lana. He had to admit silently of corse He felt something for Lana. Nothing to big but enough that he would marry her.

As a matter of fact he would have to get to work on the second part of their marriage. I'll make sure she never thinks about Clark. With an insane smile he got up. _**Mine, she's all mine**_.

-

I turn back to the table and frown it was empty. On second thought Mr. Luther you're an ass hole. Too good to say goodbye? I roll my eyes put down the comic and leave the store. A few more weeks and I'll be done with all this sht I'll have my degree and then maybe I'll muster up the _**courage to leave Smallville **_and go where someone will care. I'm not on only on my 7th year Lionel. I've roughly to weeks to graduate. I'll become a big time doctor in maybe... metropolis.

I run to my special spot in Rome. I sit for hours just taking in the stars before going back. Why do I even try Smallville? When you continue to ignore me. The ones who pay attention only jeer at me. And now I know that out there people like me roam free. Do they do try and help the helpless or do they do harm? I cross the street not yet ready to go home and head to the park. It's quiet which isn't unusual for this time.

I place my self in the swings and push off from the ground. Longing to be in the air once more. I remember how it felt. But even a small amount of time could get me caught. How am I to explain my flying? I sense a presence behind me. A small boy with completely black eyes stands before me. I run, like the coward I am. He doesn't follow Thank Heavens.

What was wrong with that child's eyes that no light could penetrate them? I didn't even hear his approach. Could he be of the ones Lionel said I could trust? Maybe, I should have asked who to trust.

Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda, Didn't oh well. It's certainly to late now. Besides they could be perfection. Or what if I'm as defective with them? I don't need to be rejected again. It's been to many times for my liking. I put my head phones in my ear and dare I say after so long I start to sing.

I wasn't scared of being caught, in an abandoned warehouse at... four in the morning. Ha! As if Smallville. Beside this was my warehouse. "If you are what say you are, a super star then have no fear the camera's here!" A cough tells me I should be weary. That Smallville isn't as dumb as I thought. I turn to see Chloe? Chloe Sullivan? I can't help but glare at her, but a smile flashes onto my face so fast. She couldn't even tell. Pfft humans.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little more sweetly then I had hoped. I couldn't help but feel bitter when ever confronting Chloe. After all she'd written an article that almost blew my cover. So I'd saved an old lady from a burning house right before it collapsed, thats not suspicious. It gave her no reason to deem me the nickname _superwoman_. I went through my high school years with that one name. Who knew one lousy nickname could be so hard to shake.

"Your that new Kyptonian." Ah hell!


	3. Chapter 3 How?

Whit: I don't own Smallville kays, sorry this took so long...

* * *

I stare down at the espresso cupped in my hands. First Lionel, now Sullivan. I peer at her through my bangs and shake my head. "What is there a report going around? Do I have a stamp on my forehead? Is this a have you seen this alien in a 1-800-where are you zine? How is everyone finding out?" Chloe looked around nervously. Not that she needed to. We sat together in a little crowed café. It was packed to my surprise, who wakes up at four in the morning to go to a café? "No ones listening, even if they were, how could they over hear?" She calms down a bit then looks down guilt stricken.

"Well lately me and Jimmy," Oh I heard about him from Oliver. He's a nerd who takes pictures for some um magazine or newspaper, aw who cares. "Have been looking for meteor freaks and I remember the article I did on you." I held up a hand to stop her. What the hell is a meteor, actual I don't want to know.

"So you checked me out? And you found out I was an alien how?" She explained how she put it all together. How she'd realize the things I've done just weren't human. It was simple really. All the news paper articles put together, if one was smart enough they could figure out.

"Like a puzzle." She said.

"And you just knew? Have you always known about us? The Kryptonians, I mean." I didn't even know I was special. Until my parents showed me my ship. Even then, I wasn't sure. Then the dreams started. Once a month I was visited by my sister Eve. She had saved my life, she made a ship stuck me on it and sent me to earth When I was an infant. She didn't want me corrupted by the war. Between Jor-El and Zor-El, I wasn't only saved but my family destroyed. Eve was only able to contact me because I had her ring and my powers were just developing. I smile sadly at our last meeting. She told me goodbye and to waste my gifts would be a crime.

"Uh something like that." My eyes narrow. Who knows if I could trust her or Lionel? Why are they finding no how are they finding out?

"Listen Sullivan. I've no reason to trust you. You're a i b u _**reporter**_. I'm going out on a whim but you better not tell a soul." Chloe laughed. But reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Whitney, I won't tell a soul. I'm really sorry about that article by the way." Maybe she isn't a bad person.

"Promise you won't even tell Clark." She laced her pinky around my own and swore not to.

"Hows your life been going." her smile fades and she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Not good, not good at all." Realization hits Chloe's best friends: Clark and Lana. Clark in Lana in a huge fight.

"Oh I heard about the wedding I'm sorry about that. Well I'm not but well I am. Okay you know what I mean right? I'm sorry for Clark he's in love with her. Happy for Lana she's getting married. Oh never mind." She laughs and pats my hand.

"Thats how I feel. It's hard to choose whose side I should be on."

"They're both stubborn, but not stupid. They should understand it's stressful being in the middle." She takes a sip of her de caf. Her expression a bit bitter. My heart went out to her. Who would enjoy being in the middle? "Don't worry they would never make you chose."

"How do you know Clark if you don't mind me asking." My expression becomes vague almost empty, just for show. I let a mini smile form on my face.

"He saved my life." She smiles waiting, almost as if she knew. I take in the look her eyes give and feel almost betrayed but not quite. "And we had some classes together. I guess you can say I have a thing for Mr. Clark Kent." Her smile almost bitter but not quite there, all in all it confirm my suspicions. "But I know he's pining for Lana. He's been after her since what the ninth grade."

Chloe's sigh makes me feel even worse. I swirl the espresso in my cup around and look away. "And you like him too."

She blushes a bit and places her coffee on the table. "I..how did you..." My smile becomes more bold and fake but that was to be expected. It's as you said, like arranging the pieces of a _puzzle_.

Her phone goes of and she excuses herself, going to answer. I'm hit with a wave of déjà vu. I place my espresso back on the table and sit on my hands. Unlike Lex, I have class. I won't get up and leave.

A minute passes and she's back . We stare at each other the magic from before gone. I stand and open my arms, ready to embrace her. Confused she steps into my arms and I take from her the memories of my alienism. I step back and she blinks. "You told me to meet you here, whats up?"

Her nose scrunches up in confusion and I ask her what was wrong.She confesses that she had no idea of what was going on and apologizes for wasting my time. I give a curt nod and walk off.

Little Chloe, the reporter, I almost forgot what a mere slip up on her part could do to me, but somehow _**I feel as if she**__... no she couldn't_... I really wanted to be your friend Chloe, but your to close to Lex. And his fixation is a danger to us all.

I take my Achilles Chain from the pocket of my jeans an fasten it round my neck.. One more day of being semi-human couldn't hurt.

-

But it could. Not so long after Whitney had a bloody knee and a new bruise forming under her eye. The men surrounding her leered at her weakness, they savored it. And it was disgusting. She wanted to be noticed but not like this. The gang circled her and she clenched her fist in return.

-

My eyes flutter but I keep up the strong bravado. The leader wasn't fooled but his lackey's were. He took a step closer, ran his fingers through my hair. And pulled on it exposing my long neck. Tears filled my eyes. I hate humans. I hate this chain. Not only does it give me what a want but at such a price. "Let me go you piece of trash." Instead he licks my neck just once. From the base to my ear. Disgusted I let out an angry cry. "Help! Someone Help!" My captor smiles down at me.

"I love your voice! And the anger brought on my knowing you are as good as mine." His words hurt more than they should but I try to block them out. And Yell as loud as possible. Damnnitt! Smallville,_when have I ever let you down?_

A sob escapes my throat as He draws me in tighter. I wouldn't mind getting killed but rape? How would I face myself? How could I, how would I face Clark. I wouldn't. I will not let this man soil my body. I elbow him in the stomach and end up with a hurting elbow. He was toned in my human form I was weak. A mere child could defeat me. Why stop there anyone could defeat me. I can't even save myself!

Tears trail down my cheeks and my captor licks them up. I was as good as gone unless. My fist connects with his jaw and his head snaps back. Maybe Lana your tactics aren't as bad as I assumed. He grunts and my forehead collides with his neck bottom. I smirk sadistically until his head rams into my own. Leaving me stunned. "Fire in there. See that boys I knew I picked a good one." I snarl at him but he smiles, its full of malice and wanting. My foot goes out and slams into his knee, he grunts but ends up kissing me hard. I Punch him in the face and he draws back. Instead of cussin' me out he smiles at me. "Don't worry Babe, we're going to have a lot of fun. I can just tell." I spit it his face before telling him I wouldn't have fun with him even if he were the last guy on earth. "What are you a dyke then." I know people who prefer girls to guys. How dare he. I slam my hand into his other cheek.

"No I just have _good_ taste now leave me alone." He snickers until a voice calls out into the ally. Not just any voice, the one voice that keeps me in Smallville. The voice that haunts me in my sleep.

"I think you should leave the lady alone." My captor shook me. Like a dog shakes a rag doll. He's got my strength! Is he one of the people from my planet?

"Be careful, or you'll snap my chain." He looks at me and does just that. Stupid, stupid, stupid boy. I smirk as I drive my knee into his gut, softly he goes up a little and drops back down. Wiping blood from his mouth he glares at me coldly. Before I can blink Clark is at my side. I screw up my eyes, I bet he saw me.

Instead he goes after the guy. They fight it out for a while and Clark goes flying. I stare in horror and clench my jaws. He's not getting up, I can't hear him breathing, and whats his face has the look has the look of a victor about him. I lost control and lunged. He laughed, even without his cronies he was boastful, thats a shocker. My fist connected with his jaw and sent him reeling in to the ally wall. His eyes shifted from me to Clark and he laughed.

"Another one eh? This has got to be by lucky day." What is he going to rape Clark? The a round house kick sends him in the air, I meet him there with a dirty look and send him crashing into the ground. There I hold him by the neck and place and address him in pure fury.

"See that boy, if he dies well there are things worst than death." his hair catches on fire from the heat my eyes gives off and he nods, for the first time fearful. I knock him out then go to Clark.

Beside him I notice a green meteor rock and roll my eyes. Those ugly things are everywhere in this town. I pick them up and set off towards the hospital. I leave him and his ugly stone with the Cateroths and give them strict instructions take care of him and by all means don't tell him I brought him in.

-

She pushes the door to his hospital room open. A sense of déjà vu washes over her. It's only been two days but she had come for the third time to sit by him faithfully. There no signs of recovery and the faint almost nonexistent heart beat, barely healing wounds and the occasional fickler of the eyes...

She kicked the bedside table all his belongings were resting on. The meteor rock fell to the ground and Whitney glared at Clark. "Please, please wake up." Her eyes widened as his own slowly open. Her breath caught in her throat and she lunged at him and took him in her arms.

"Yes! Thank You! Thank you God." She laughed.

From outside the room Lana watched. And iron fist gripped her heart. How dare Whitney, she shook her head. No, she knew Clark still loved her. No matter that she didn't love him. No she would get Whitney to see that... After all she was Lana Lang, if any one deserved the most powerful men in Smallville it was her.

-

"Whitney?" Clark asks I pull back and shuffle a little awkwardly.

"Yes?" He laughs but I see the distress in his eyes. "What happened to um.." I barely suppress my smirk. Oh that man will no escape the isolation zone. Not anytime soon.

"He's in his own type of prison." I laugh at his confusion.

"Why are you, why am I..." The happy moment gone I smile, sadly. But he doesn't notice. He never does...

"You got hurt. I came to make sure you were going to get through..." Because I love you "What else could a friend do?" Clark smiled and the door opened to reveal Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan both looking equally worried .

"Finally up Smallville?" Lois asks Clark rolls his eyes and Chloe looks into mine. A wave of panic washes over me. Understanding shone brightly in hers. Maybe should could. "So _**superwoman**_, saved Smallville. Nice job." My eyes widen as Lois says this infront of everyone how did she?

"How did you?" She and Chloe smile quite brightly I might add.

"I didn't, you just told me." Oh shit. She really would make a great reporter.


	4. Chapter 4 Gifted ones huh?

Whitt: I don't own smallville, sorry this ones a little short

And the bittersweet symphony of silence played on. Buzzing loudly in my ears. I really had no idea what to say. My mouth fell open and I gazed upon each of them with a fear so deep, I thought they would feel it if they couldn't already _hear it_. "I did save him, well thats what the paramedic said. I called just in time. But don't tell anyone I hate being in the spot light." Lois smiles satisfied with my answer.

Logical and boring what more can be expected of a simplistic collage girl, who appears to have only one ambition: become a doctor. Maybe on the way I'll get the hell out of Smallville. I smile as she leaves cell phone in hand coffee in the other, mission accomplished.

"Well I'm glad. So glad your okay. Now it seems like I'm out of time. Bye, Clark keep trying, Chloe stay cool...eh?" Blocking my way out was no other but Chloe. Her stern expression wiped away my cheery smile.

Clark sat up and looked me over. His eyes linger were my bruise should be but wasn't. I swallow maybe since it was dark he won't notice. Then again he never does.

"Your bruise, its gone." Wow, maybe he's starting to see me. Probably as the girl who's _assisting_ him with Lana. Nothing special in his eyes. Nothing, nothing, nothing...

It's been a week since that horrifying day in the hospital. I've been spending more time with Clark, Chloe, and Lois. When I'm not with them we're talking on the phone or online. I really wish I could say I was getting to know them better but I wasn't...

The no sense talks, random meetings, constant emails. They were suspicious, Chloe was at least. Lois liked me just fine. I've caught **him** starring. Every time our eyes meet a shock runs down my spine. I'm almost positive I've caught him flirting with me,_or so I wish_. Because well...

Clark couldn't care less. He could rip out my large intestine, and it would hurt less then this slow torture. I'm his new burden. That Chloe is suspicious of and Lois sees as a cool new friend. I clench my jaw at the ringing phone and check the caller ID. Chloe...again. I roll my eyes and fling it across the room but catch it before it shatters. Time for a nice cup of coffee. With that I leave the ringing phone on my bed and just walk out.

I smirk under my helmet. Maybe knowing a supersmart/superrich bad ass isn't_ so bad._ I smile at Oliver as he slid in behind me. "Just around the track you don't have a license."

"Duh you know how-" he cuts me off as he leans forward to start up the bike.

"Unprofessional a doctor with a bike license look?" He finishes. Our helmets bump in an _almost_ kiss and I turn to face the track. My heart going crazy. Yea I love Clark, but opportunities knocking.

I hit the gas and we took off. His arms tighten around me as I pop a dangerous wheelie. Under my helmet I bite my lip. Trying not to focus on how badly I want Clark in Oliver's place. When that doesn't work I take a sharp turn, maybe this will get him off my mind. The bike takes more air then I intended. I push myself off and grab Oliver. We soar up towards the ceiling just as the bike collides with the wall.

We float back towards the ground and Oliver removes his own helmet laughing. "On second thought you don't need a license."

He grabs my hand and drags me towards the stairs. "Any new crime outbreaks?" He shakes his head no. We sit at an extravagant table and he leans in towards me.

"Tell me whats been going on in _your life?_" I grin for him.

"Ah soOo much! I was well attacked, by a gang of rapist." I shudder and he chuckles. Probably assuming I kicked them to mars or something. But when you assume you make an ass outta you and me.

"I feel bad for them. So my little vigilante did you send them to the moon?" _Vigilante_, me as if **he **could talk.

"I was wearing my chain." Oliver's eyes narrow and he graces me with a dirty look. My hand is up before he could say a word. "Be for any er **R-rated** things could happen Clark _tried _to save me. Of corse he got beat up. What could a _**human**_ from quiet, old Smallville do?" Oliver chokes on his wine.

_"Clark_ got beat up?" I nod, not that this should be strange. Come on as much as I love the boy, he's _only_ human.

"Anyway the creep breaks my chain, I take Clark to the hospital and all that good stuff. The worst part. Chloe knows my secret. Thank God she swore not to tell Clark, but still..."

Oliver nods and gives my head a squeeze. "You know what I've been thinking of starting?" way to sound concerned. I brush it off and smile at my favorite rich bastard. "I want to start a gang of us gifted ones. We could go out and save the world."

Gifted ones? A gang? Well then..."I actually _like_ the way that sounds. Only not the 'gifted ones' more like protectors or heros. Justice bringers. I don't know just not 'gifted ones'. Never gifted ones." He smiles and snaps his fingers.

His guard comes out with a few papers. "This is what I've got so far." my eyes widen at his plans. They were detailed, and realistic. Not some stupid way to waste time. All those names, Ones I've never even **heard **of. My finger lands on Superwoman and I raise an accusing brow. "What can I say, it fit?" Oliver defends. How _**cliché**_. Besides my name is superman.

**"Who is that?"** Oliver shakes his head.

"Babe he's trusting me, just like you are." I nod and go back to examining his plans. This doesn't seem so out there. It's not like the others. This one seems kinda reachable.

I wave goodbye. I see Oliver salute me as he drives away. I hug my present tightly. Anymore books from him and I'll have my own library.

I go back to my lonely dorm and plop down on my bed. My ringing cell phone hits the ground, but I've more things to worry about. Metropolis, Star City, or Smallville? My feeble heart knows already. Smallville. Forever not to far from him. Maybe in a house close to the Cateroths... Oh No! I spring to the window and lunch myself towards the clouds. In a few seconds, I'm in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry! I for got we were going to spend the day together. I was with Oliver all day. Not that it makes up for it, but I'm so sorry. I just needed a break from _them._"

Embarressed I turn away. Beside my mom I mean Ms. Cateroth was Mara.. I watch doctor Cateroth with a dark expression. He could have warned me! "I did the same thing" oh of course misery loves company.

Though I doubt he flew from his dorm room to talk to mom. Which was impossible considering. A: he didn't have a dorm room. And B: he can't fly. "Well I'll be going. I'll see you all another time." Mara said to my parents. I hadn't noticed a car outside and it wouldn't be right for her to walk. Maybe I should drive her home. Before she could cross the threshold the suggestion was out of my mouth.

They didn't talk much. Infact when they did I was about the week left till Lana's wedding and Whitney's test. The beginning and the end, which was which?

Whitney pulled up into Mara's driveway who insisted she should come inside at least for a little bit. In the cosy setting of Mara's kitchen the pair actually talked. Until Whitney felt it was quite late and that had it been any other house she would have overstayed her welcome. She was right on both points. Before should could even suggest this the door opened to reveal a very handsome man. "Hi Mom" Clark said to Martha Kent or as Whitney knew her as Mara. Why me God? She asked silently as her eyes found his.

* * *

Alright so heres the deal everyone. I was browsing through my stories when I realized you might be a bit confused about Whitney.

**Why isn't she affected my meteor rocks?** You'll find out soon.

**Why can she fly?** Same thing you'll know in due time

**Just what are the Cateroths to her?** Parents. Her adopted parents died a year or two after they adopted her.

**How did they die?** drunk driver.

**Is she related to Clark**? no

Uh if there are any other questions you want answered put it in my box.

Or send me a message.

EmoStats


	5. Chapter 5 Fast cars and Coffee Shops

EmoStats: I don't own Smallville or any other DC/Marvel characters

Whitney: I'm sure you'll enjoy the new addition to umm the err group

EmoStats: He's from a very popluar movie and I just love him to death, he's that cute

Whitney: Sorry for the lack of updates

EmoStats: Please enjoy

I blink as the connection _I_ felt breaks. It simply shatters, like glass when handled roughly. How ironic, this is Mara's son. He looks nothing like her of course. My teeth trap my lip as my nervousness gets to me. "Well, I really should get going M-Mara." Curse those eyes! Now I sound like a bumbling fool. If we were still staring at each other fine. But it's just the thought of them. "It was nice talking to you" I kiss her twice, once on both cheeks.

I smile while pivoting. The look on Clark's face is simply dazed, sadly not dazzled. I have to be realistic though I couldn't dazzle him in a million years for one: I'm not Lana. And two I'm not beautiful. I walk past him humming the new song I was taken in by. My hip bone brushes against him and I steal a glance at him. That might not have the best idea, but after spending the day with Oliver, how could I have stopped myself. That boy makes me want to take chances.

Besides a little flirting never killed anyone. Once in my dorm I welcome the blissful sensation of sleep.

-

I sigh while pouring an espresso for a talon regular. Lex hadn't been able to find anyone who would take my job at the Talon. A small fact I am entirely grateful of. With Lana's wedding so close it meant double shifts, not that I was complaining. Behind the counter of the nearly empty shop I could focus on studying for my medical exam, and not the far to gray eyes of Clark Kent. With eyes like those, I'm surprised Lana hasn't drowned in them. What I wouldn't give, to have them look at me like that. So filled with love and so filled with yearning. But she waste them, to spend a life time with Lex.

"Right so a light mocha on the rocks hold the dirt?" the teen nodded, why she could say an iced mocha with milk and no cinnamon was beyond me. Judging from the small dog in her arms, Barbie over there had a yearning to play queen b. I hand her the coffee and she pays before leaving.

"Remember, when you were that age" I glance up into a familiar face. Dark hair framing a familiar kind face and bright brown almost black eyes.

"Bruce Wayne." My tone is cold, as it should be. He hasn't come to visit me in a long time. His smile turns apologetic and the twitch in my lips lets him know he's forgiven. Never have I ever been able to suppress a smile around this boy.

"Whitney," He leans over the counter looking almost thrilled. "I heard you'd leave Smallville after your big test." I can't help but let the cup in my hands drop so I can reach over and hug him.

"Oh Bruce, I'm sorry. I _was_ _considering_ it. I decided that I wouldn't go. I hope your not upset with me." I let him pull back and he looks me over, takes everything in. Letting his eyes tell me it was ok.

"So are you ready for the test?" I nod sinking into an easy conversation. In such a small town it was hard to keep such things from people. I didn't the town gossiped so much that it would reach Gotham. I had no idea Bruce would find out. How I managed to keep my powers to my self, well for the most part was beyond me.

"So when will you ask out this mysterious guy you've told me so much about." Why'd I even tell him about Clark I'll never know. We had been pen pals for quite some time. I never thought we'd meet each other. One day he surprised me, on my birthday he came for a visit. I was thrilled. A Rich Boy hanging out in a modest home. Besides myself and my family, Bruce_ was _the only one who knew about how I felt for the Clark. Not that I told him, his name. "If you don't tell me who he is I could always get Fox to find out for me" As I bent to pick up the broken glass I tell him he will do no such thing. While in the back of my mind, I hear the door's bell, signaling someone's arrival. Throwing away the shards I stand and come face to face with the only pair of grey eyes I could just drown in .

"Uh, hey Clark, what are, you doing here?" Why? Am I acting so differently today. It's not like I'm some giddy school girl. From the way Bruce is watching my little friend is quick to solve algebraic equations. Where A squared is my affection + b squared aka: odd behavior is equivalent to c squared also known as my crush on Clark.

"Hey, Whitney." He gives me an easy smile. Eighter not hearing or ignoring what I just said. Over his shoulder I spy Lana and Lex leaving the talon hand in hand. Well Bruce really can distract me, I didn't realize I served Lana. She turns back and catches my eyes. Hostilely enters her dark brown eyes before she turns to Lex with a charming smile. Woah, Woah! What did I do to her? I realize it appears to Clark and Bruce that I took a trip to fantasy land , and look away flustered.

"Sorry, it's just you always sound so hurt when you say my name." My voice comes out in a tease, that earns me a smile from Clark Kent himself. "Well, I heard about the engagement party, and I just wanted to know if you were alright?" Actually, I was there. How? no one noticed the girl dressed in gray. Most of the people, there had been so busy dismissing Clark's words. Thinking he was an old lover, scorned and drunk. Too busy laughing at Lex's ruined party, to notice his pain. Rich bastards, not the good kind like Oliver or Bruce.

"Oh." his tone is racked with guilt and his heart rate has picked up signaling embarrassment. Bruce's smirk and look at Clark was a cause for suspicion. I know he recently had a party where he burnt down his house, while pretending to be drunk.

"Look, I know why you-" my cell phone goes off. Singing to me the familiar song by queen. I can't help but sing along "She's a Killer Queen! Gunpowder, Gelatine! Dynamite with a laser beam! Guaranteed to blow your mind! Anytime?" Laughing as I flip open my tiny cell I hear Oliver humming the guitar solo that would follow the last verse.

"You realize Whitney, if it were anyone else they'd hang up." I can't help but smile and lean against the counter.

"Thats why, its only your ringtone Oliver" Behind me I hear, no I smell Clark's movement? I turn to him telling Oliver to hold on. "Sorry Clark did you want to order, or talk. I was being so rude, and um I" An slow but easy smile slides onto his face and he raises a brow. My words are cut short as my heart resets.

"You know Oliver, Oliver Queen?" I smirk at the farm boy, and Smallville high school's greatest football player.

"I've know him all my life. He was seven I was four. I was in the hospital he was in the hospital. We got the same room, we had the same flu. When I moved here for highschool we kept in touch. Now how do you know Oli...Verr" I put an thick accent on the 2nd part of his name. Rolling the r to sound more accurate. Bruce and Oliver being the only ones to see me like this ever were laughing quite hysterically. Clark seemed confused but from the way his eyes were dancing he didn't mind.

"He came to Smallville once this year, thats when I met him." What? Oliver came here? "He was here for a few weeks." I smile, even though dread sets in. A few weeks? Where was I? Maybe Greece? I'm surprised Lana didn't try and sink her claws into him.

"Oh my! Bruce, Clark! I'm sorry, so sorry. I forgot you don't know each other and now I'm being such a loser. Forgot to introduce you guys. Unless you know each other already. But I doubt that this is like what the-"

"Whitney, **stop babbling**. Bruce is there..." My phone, well Oliver says.

A genuine smile, from Clark. With a distant look in his grey eyes. Someone save me. This human boy has set my soul on fire. "Right Clark Kent, this is Bruce Wayne."

They shake hands, and Bruce has that mock cocky look in his eyes. Not the playboy act again!

I bring my phone back to my ear only to hear Oliver ask to speak with Clark. Aww my little Green Arrow, playing nice with the other boys. I hand Clark the phone and walk towards Bruce giving Clark some privacy.

"Really Bruce, what triggered the visit?" He locks eyes with me and an odd but familiar shiver runs down my spine. In my mind I visualize myself crushing the feelings before they can grow. I've already got it bad for one unavailable guy, lets not make it two

"Besides snooping into your romantic life, I had two things in mind." Curiosity sparked by his words that told so much, but hid so much more. I raise my brow hoping it encourages him to continue.

Bruce smirks, his newly acquired playboy smirk. Of course I'm that lucky girl who not only gets to meet her pen pal. I also stay in touch with him and get to watch him Parade around being something he's not.

"How about after your test you come to Gotham with me. Just for awhile." The way his eyes are dancing I know there is more to the trip to Gotham then he's letting on. So much more. His arm slides in around my waist and he smirks down at me. His eyes though are pleading, well as pleading for a rich guy as he can get. If I didn't hang out with Oliver so much I'd just think he was asking.

"Only if you stay with the Carteroths until then. They do miss you." He held me tighter an awkward one armed hug that managed to lift me from the ground. Well it seems that the scrawny teenage boy I know has grow to be a strong 24 year old man. Which really wasn't that much older than me. Only five years older than my Own nineteen. Given a Month or Two I'd be 20. Not that it would matter **Bruce is unavailable**. Which means he is not my type.

"Deal." we shake hands. As if we just put the finishing touches on our business deal. Ha! As if Bruce would be caught dead in a business meeting. More likely out partying.

I wiggle out of his grasp and beeline my way over to the counter.

"Here you go Whitney." Clark say handing me my phone. I smile up at him, hoping to catch his eye but he's starring at Bruce.

"Are you here for the Lex and Lana's wedding?" Clark ask. Why, would Bruce go to that thing. Pfft.

"No, I'm just trying to snag a date for one of the party's coming up." At this he catches my eye and winks. Damned Bruce! What does he want me to fall for him?

I retaliate with a snort that pushes both Clark and Bruce into a fit of laughter. "I'll guess you'll have to keep trying." I busy myself with serving a customer. Not wanting them to see the hurt in my eyes. Clark's tone sounded encouraging. Does he want me to date Bruce?

Is it time to give on Clark? How many times do I have to slam the door in opportunities face so many times. For someone who will never notice me like that.

I watch the Clock, my shift is coming to an end. Thankfully. I wipe down the counter and close up the shop with a gleeful yelp.

"Freee!" I sing to the boys as I push them out of the talon and lock it up. My hand lingers on Bruce as I lose myself in the silent beauty of the night. Something seems off about Smallville tonight. It's way to quiet. "Something is going on. Why else is it so quiet tonight." My hand is grab and I am spun into a dip.

I stare into Bruce's teasing brown eyes. "Stop worrying, it's probably nothing" he says, so close I can taste the double mint chocolate frappicino on his breath. Why couldn't Clark be this bold? Oliver was like this as was Lex... Was it the money? Did he need to be filthy rich or the age. They're all 20+ and under 29 nah, age ain't nothing but a number.

"Ask Clark, something's wrong." Bruce gave me a playful scowl before turning to Clark.

"She's right something's up. I'll see you guys another time." He took off on a jog before disappearing around the corner.

"Well, he's a charmer." Bruce teases. To my shame I blink back tears. Yes he is, quite the charmer. I look up at the stars, eyes watering throat stinging. Bruce drags me to his car, his very expensive car and holds the door open for me.

Whitney: That went rather well, right?

Bruce: I'm coming back right

EmoStats: ummm your hard to write about so idk

Whitney: Sorry for the delay, thanks for reading & Please come Back

Bruce: I Will


End file.
